1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device control system, a device controller, and a device control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known technology that performs control, when a reservation starts (a reservation time comes), to make a conference terminal provided in a reserved conference room and another conference terminal provided in another conference room communicable with each other, based on conference reservation information indicating a reservation date/time and a reserved conference room (refer to, e.g., Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-324533).
In the above conventional technology, device control is performed in accordance with the start of the reservation; however, a user does not always reach a reserved location at the reservation start time. Therefore, the device control is not always performed at a timing at which the device control is actually required.
Thus, execution of the device control in accordance with the start of the reservation may cause unnecessary energy consumption and deterioration in safety and user convenience.
In view of the above-described conventional problems, there is a need to provide a device control system, a device controller, and a device control method and a program that are capable of executing device control for controlling energy consumption and improving security and user convenience.